Untitled Life
by Deedle
Summary: ..A new girl comes to Xaiver's School for Gifted Youngsters
1. Default Chapter

I Don't own nothing but my own character, Rachel!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After St. John Allerdyce came to Xaiver's school, everthing was better for him, in a sense. He was accepted here. He wasn't feared and he couldn't get hurt. Being 19 he's been through alot of stuff. But never like what's about to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"And today in local news a 15 yr old girl is reported missing after her father allegedly beat her in a parking lot near St. Vincent Mall today." The TV showed a picture of the girl. Young, long brown hair with blue eyes. Jean and Scott watched the TV with intrest. "Police say that eye witnesses saw the Father kicking the girl in a parking lot. The girl fell down and starting screaming, then ran after what police are saying is a paranormal phenomnum. The man's neck was crushed without anyone ever touching his neck. Police are trying to find the young girl to get some answers to this strange incident. More on the story later." Scott turned off the TV. "How can people be so cruel?" "I don't know Scott, but that is very strange what happened to that girl's father, don't you think?" Scott nodded his head. "Do you think shes a mutant Jean?" "I think so, only one way to find out."  
  
Prof. X came out of Cerebro with a sad look. "Yes, she is a mutant. Jean thank you for bringing this to my attention." Jean smiled. "Where is she?" "She's at the park, only a couple of miles for here, Jean take Storm and get her, she could be in danger." "From what Proffesor?" "Herself. She's Telekinetic. But I would think that incident on the TV would be her first time ever using her powers, so we msut hury before she hurts herself and those around her." Jean nodded, and with that her and Storm took off in the X-jet.  
  
~~~~  
  
"John, did you hear that Prof. X is bringing a new mutant here today?" John looked up from his book at Rogue and Bobby, holding hands. "No and why would I be interesed?" He smirked and put his book down, looking at the two on the couch beside him. "Well we thought that we'd tell you John..." Bobby said. "She's a girl." John took out his lighter and flicked the top. Click. Click. Click. "And?" he laughed. "We thought that you might be tired of being the third wheel John." Rogue said smiling. "We would just like you to get with someone." He stopped clicking his lighter and look at the hard wood floor. "I don't need someone." He got up and walked out of the room. "Well we tried Rogue." "Yeah, tried."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Storm and Jean got out of the X-jet and looked around the small playgorund at the park. Swings, sandboxes, and tire pyramids. "There." Jean said walking right toward the tire pyramid. "Hello?"  
  
Jean called out looking in. "Are you in here?" Jean looked at Storm. "We aren't going to hurt you"Storm said, getting on the other side. They heard sniffling and then the tire pyramid began to rise and fell over on its side. Jean and Storm had barely gotten out of the way. "Where are you?" Jean said, going back to it. Storm floated overhead. "We are here to help." They heard more sniffling and crying and then a voice. "Here to help...?" Jean smiled " Yes, come out please and we'll help you." Storm came back down just as the girl came out, crying she ran toward them both. "I don't know who you are but thank you I didn't know what I was going to do I didn't mean to do it I-" "It's okay we know, we know" Storm said, stroking the young girl's bruised face. "Comon, we'll take you someplace safe."  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	2. 2

I really like the reviews i got on the last one, even tho it was only two, hehe, well here goes my sequel, lets hope its good-Deedle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Rachel is it?" 'Yes sir." Prof. X smiled. "Very polite, now your mutant powers are those the same as Jean Grey over there, the one who brought you here. You are telekinetic. You can move things with your mind. If you decide to stay here, in my care, I will see to it that you are proteced and taken care of." Rachel looked down at the floor and moved her foot around in a circle. "What about how I am? Can I be cured?" Jean and Ororo looked at each other. "Rachel, it doesn't work like that, mutation is not a disease. But I can help you learn to control it." Prof. X said smiling, hoping she'd understand. Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest, scratching at the band-aid on her left cheek. "Are you going to hit me...?" Prof. X shook his head. "Never, no harm will come to you here. I promise." Rachel nodded and smiled. "Ok."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"This is Rogue, Rachel she will be your roomate, along with Jubilee and Kitty." Rogue smiled. "Hey!! You're the same age as Kitty right?! Boy will she be glad you are here!" Rogue threw an arm around Rachel. Rachel looked down at her ragged clothes, with dirt all over them. Jean looked at her and smiled. "We'll go shopping tommorrow." "Yeah! Jean will take you do buy some rad clothes!" Jubliee said, coming around the corner of the room door. "You can wear some of my PJs tonight Rach!" Kitty Pryde yelled out from behind Jubilee. "Well I guess I'll leave you with them huh Rachel?" Rachel nodded as Rogue and the girls took her inot their room.  
  
"So Rachel? What's your powers?" All 4 girls were lying on their beds, Rachel seemed to be the center of attention. Rachel blinked. "Telekinesis" "Ah, another Jean Grey on our hands!" Kitty said hugging Rachel. Rachel felt all too akward with all these girls she barely knew being so nice to her. "Wh..what are you 3's powers?" "Well, myself here, If anyone touches my skin I absorb their life force, Jubilee throws fireworks from her hands, and Miss Kitty can walk through walls." "Walk through walls???" "Yep! Cool huh?" Kitty giggled. "Well I guess we should be off to bed, you get to meet the boys tomorrow Rach!" And with that Rogue turned off the lights and they all soon dozed off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rachel walked with Kitty down the hallway to her first period class. Ugh, American History with Ms. Monroe. "We have first period together isn't that great!" Rachel smiled, that morning Kitty had let her borrow a cute tank with some shorts and flip flops. Rachel wasn't big on hair and makeup. "Kitty, thanks alot for being so nice to me. No one ever has." Kitty stopped and hugged her. "No prob! Us mutants have to stick together right?" They started walking around a corner. A clicking noise could be heard while they were talking. BAM!!! Kitty went right through John Allerdyce while Rachel on the other hand was knocked down. "Rach!!"Kitty went over to her. "Owwwww...." Rachel was rubbing her side. "Oh geez, I'm sorry Kitty, and..." John helped this girl up, not knowing who she was. "This is Rachel, John. She's new and a telekinetic." John looked her up and down. Cute. Very Cute. Then he noticed the bruise on her cheek. Without thinking he drew his hand out to stroke it. Rachel pulled back and looked at him akwardly. "Um...I'm John Allerdyce, but you can call me Pyro too." "Pyro?...What kind of name is that?" John cocked and eyebrow up, looking at her."My code name, I can control fires." He opened his lighter and lit it, catching a flame and creating a eagle out of the flame. Rachel blinked and held her side all of a sudden. "Rachel are you alright?" Kitty said, going to her side. "I'll be fine." John closed his hand, causing the eagle to disappear. Rachel started walking off again with Kitty, walking a little better now. "Bye John!" Kitty called out. John started walking again but kept looking back to look at that girl, Rachel. Why did he touch her like that?  
  
~~~~~  
  
During lunch, Bobby, Rogue and John came to sit next to Rachel, Kitty and Jubilee. "Hey Rachel!" Rogue said, sitting next to her. "Had a fun day so far?" "Yeah, great." Rachel said, rubbing her cheek. John sat on the other side of Rachel. "I'm sorry about early, is your side okay?" Rachel nodded, looking away from him. The rest of them got the picture. "Hey we are all going to go to the vending machines, we'll be back later." John and Rachel we're left alone. "How old are you?" John asked, looking at her hair shine in the sun. God, she's beautiful he was thinking. "...15...Why how old are you?" Rachel said looking at him. He smiled. "Old enough to have to ask." Rachel smiled and looked back down at the ground. "What happened to your cheek?" John asked, bending over to look at her face underneath her hair. "My...my dad.. He abused me." John licked his lips. "Oh really now..." Rachel peered up and jerked away. John had look of hurt. "I'm not going to hurt you." He felt bad for her, she was like a damaged fawn, young and beautiful. "So...do all of the people here have codes names?" Rachle asked shyly. "Just about. Have you figured out one for yourself." Rachel shook her head. "You figure it out when your ready." He smiled. "I guess I'll see you at Training this afternoon." He picked a daisy from behind her and put it behind her ear. She almost jerked away but for some reason, when she looked in his deep brown eyes, she wasn't scared. She saw as much pain and hurt as she had in her eyes. She watched him walk off, smiling.  
  
~~~~  
  
How was it??? Reviews please...Flame me it you must..=( 


	3. 3

Disclaimer~~~~~I do not own anything but Rachel, please don't sue me...o.o  
  
******************  
  
Pulling her hair back into a high ponytail, Rachel ran as fast as she could to the Danger room. This would be her first time training her powers. Prof. X had been helping her since she got there in private lessons. It wasn't all that hard so she was almost 100% confident she wouldn't hurt anyone. "Crap!!" She yelled as she relized she was already 10 minutes late. Stupid uniform was hard to put on!  
  
Out of breath she finally got there, running into her place in line with the other students. Bobby chuckled slighty at her being late. "Don't sweat it, Prof. X isn't going to give you detention." Rachel smiled meekly and looked down the line at John, who was staring staight ahead listening to Prof. X talk. Her mouth went into a little O at what he looked like in his leather uniform and then she turned back to the front. "Jubilee, Kitty, and John will be in one group." Jubilee grabbed Kitty hand. "All right!! Comon Johnny!!" She yelled as she pulled the two off to the other side. "And Rogue, Bobby, and Rachel will be in the other group." Prof X. smiled at Rachel. "If you feel like its any probelm at any time, use your communicater and tell me." He handed them all their communicators and left the room. Rachel looked around not sure what to do. Why did John have to be on the other team? She sighed and went off with Rogue and Bobby.  
  
"Okay, Rachel, we are going up agaisnt the other team alright hun? It's just pretend and all we need to do is get to the red base before they do and fight off all the obsticles. Alright?" Rachel nodded at Rogue. "I get it." Bobby smiled at them both. "Ready?" They nodded. They were behind a wall right now, plotting on what to do as the other team warded off the obsticles. Flying disks, laser guns, all kinds of things. The wohle place was a maze of obsticles. John was burning a couple of disks when they all stopped and went flying behind him. He looked back to see Rachel controlling them. She smiled and held them up to repel the lasers. She broke her control and her and Rogue started running, pushing John out of the way. Bobby stopped and grinned at him. "They're having fun." He ran off again. John started running to get to the heavily guarded base before them. He hid behind a wall as lasers were shot at him. Looking over he saw Rachel hiding behind another wall. He grinned. "Hey! You okay?" She looked at him. "It's pretty intense. But fun!" She smiled and ran out. He looked at her running. She was going to get shot. She was heading right towards the base that had three laser guns on top of it. He watched her stop running and do a roundoff, and few backhandsprings. She was too fast for the guns!!! He wondered what she was doing exactly. Then he saw. Bobby was frezzing the guns. She was destracting the guns!! She did a back layout onto the base and held her hand out and the flag started flying towards her. She grabbed it and giggled. "I did it!!" Bobby, Rogue and Rachel all had their highfives and hugs. The machines stopped and Prof X. came back out. John walked from behind the wall. He looked at Rachel. She looked so happy. She must like doing that kind of stuff. She was a risktaker, great! "Very good team B." He congradulated the team and sent them on their way. "Very good training , see you tomorrow." and with that he wheeled off(I'm sorry i had to say that, lol). Jubilee and Kitty were giving Rachel hugs and congradualting her. "I had so much fun you guys!" John walked up to her and smiled. "Didn't know you were a gymnist." "Yeah Rach, that was totally cool!!" Kitty giggled. "I wish I could do that." Bobby gave her a hug. "Yeah, your powers are growing too." "Thanks you guys." John just listened to everyone talk on the way back to their rooms, watching Rachel's every moves. Her slender body, her long sliky hair, her lips..."John?" He heard her voice and looked up. "This is you and Bobby's room." The girls giggled as John looked dumbstruck. He was watching her so intensly that he didn't even get to talk to her! "Uh, right uh." He slicked his hair back. "Um, I guess we'll see you girls tomorrow then?" The two guys say their goodbyes to the girls and gave them hugs. Rachel hugged John so tightly he came out of his trance of smelling her hair. "Well bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rachel had put on her pjs and hopped into bed, pulling her down and brshing it out. "So Rachel, what's up with you and John?" Rogue said. "Huh Huh?" Rachel blushed. They hadn't really spoken all day since he had put that daisy in her hair. "Yeah, He seems to really like ya!" Jubilee said. "He was watching you all during training." Rachel blinked. She thought she was looking at HIM."I don't know guys. He's older than me, he doesn't like me. He probably thinks I'm really immature for the way I acted in the Danger Room." All the girls thought positive and kept telling her she should get with John. Rachel finally gave in. "Okay!! I like him okay! But he's not going to ask me out!" The girls all smiled and said good-night to Rachel. They had something planned for tomorrow.  
  
*******************  
  
How was it? did it suck?..reviews please! 


	4. 4

****************************  
  
Rachel sat boredly in her room. She really didn't feel like eating lunch today. Sighing she mentally pulled a book from the shelf. A Clockwork Orange. Not a book many people liked, but still her favorite. She started reading the book, getting very far into it within 20 minutes. Soon she dozed off.  
  
****************************  
  
"Aw, Comon Rogue! You can't really like Eric Draven better than Spiderman! Spiderman is a good guy!" Bobby was complaining about Rogue's choices in men. "She likes them tough, don't ya Rouge?" John said, taking a big bite out of his roll, some of it hanging out. Rogue laughed. "Yeah I guess, but not gross!!" John swallowed the roll."Hmm...interesting..." "Hey guys, I'm kinda tired, I wanna go take a nap before 5th period." Bobby nodded at Rogue. "Yeah okay, we'll walk you to your room.""Rogue, do you know where Rachel is?" John asked, trying not to sound too interested. "I don't know, I don't have very many classes with her..." "Oh alright then."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hey Bobby, Rogue, John!!" Jubilee called out from the living room. "Hey Jubs!!" Rogue called out. "The Prof. gave us the rest of the day off!!! We are all gonna go see a movie!" Rogue smiled and nudged Bobby. "Lets go okay?" " Wait i thought you were tired?"Bobby asked."I'm not anymore, Lord of the Rings just came out and I wanna see it!""Okay, hey John, do you wanna come?" "Naw guys, that's alright. I'll just go hang around here for a while." "Alright, bye John!" Rogue called out, leaving.  
  
*****************************  
  
John walked around upstairs, heading for him and Bobby's room. Clicking his lighter, he walked passed Rachel's room. Her door was cracked open, and he could see she was sleeping. John pursed his lips together, and with one last click of his light, slowly opened the door and went in. He walked over to her. "Hmm..." He looked at the book that was by her hand. A Clockwork Orange. His favorite. Rachel had her hair in a loose, messy braid. It looked beautiful on her. "God..." John shook his head. I can't let myself be weak, John said to himself. He gently pushed a straind of hair behind her ear. "God, I'm weak..." He whispered to himself as he left her room.  
  
*****************************  
  
So how was this???flames are accepted..~.~ 


	5. Chapter 5

whoa! has it been a while since i updated! well here it goes!

JOHN'S POV Can't be weak. Quit thinking about her. Why can't I stop?  
JOHN'S POV

Taking another drag of his cig, John kicked the tree next to him, cursing under his breath. "Why can't I stop thinking about her!" John sighed and flicked his cig onto the grass, stepping on it. "Okay... I won't look at her the whole hour."

Sitting upright in his chair, John tried desperately not to look to his right. JOHN'S POV Pay attention to prof. X...don't look...Physics is fun, yeah I can get into this...but i wanna get into her...JOHN'S POV John finally layed his head on the desk to keep himself from looking at her.  
Rachel on the other hand couldn't stop looking at him. He was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body...She blushed and turned her head at that thought. She started tapping her pencil on the table. "When will this period be over..."She whispered.

The bell rang loudly and John immedietly got up and started walking out. Rachel just sat there and watched him from behind." Hey Rach! you looking at John's ass!" Jubilee yelled out in front of everyone. Rachel blushed and started packing her things as everyone in the class laughed at her. While John on the other hand, stopped in his tracks and grinned. JOHN'S POV Maybe its okay to think about her a little bit...JOHN'S POV He grinned to himself as he head for upstairs...

Rachel hurriedly ran out of the physics room and up to her room where she closed the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed, sighing. "whoo...that was embarassing..."She opened them. She saw him. Leaning on her bed."Oh...Jo-"She didn't even see him move and he was against her, kissing her so softly she wanted to melt. He was holding her by the shoulders as he pressed his lips to hers harder and she closed her eyes and dropped her books, kissing him back with a fierce passion. John pulled back "I can't stop thinking about you..." He stroked her face softly, kissing her forehead, cheek, lips..."John...I...mm" Rachel couldnt think she didn't know what to do, what to say. John started to caressing her arms, then he started kissing her neck softly, getting lower and lower..."HEY!Why wont the door move?" John and Rachel gasped and pulled back from the door to see Jubilee walk in. "Uhh...We were umm..." Rachel's face was flushed and her books were on the floor. Rachel turned to see John had already walked out in her shock. Jubilee grinned and walked up to Rachel. "So, what happned?" Rachel looked down and the ground and ran her tongue over her lips. "I got to taste him..." 


End file.
